Game Over Pretty Cure
is a group of girls who were created by Daikirai in Episode 44 of Go! Gamers Pretty Cure. They living in them respective temples and hate when someone invades their territory. They all represent the dark selves the person who evaded their territories. Members and their personality Game Over Mushroom is the lead, it is considered the number one and hates to lose the title of "Number 1 in all" having to cheat to envés to play fair. She also is very violent, hitting people no matter the pain that people feel. She calls the people Unhelpful. Game Over Fight is the Team vigilante, She has a strong sense of justice but also want to eliminate everything that is outside the law or do not follow the rules. She is very strict and faces anyone who disobeys her. She calls the people of Vandals. Game Over Sonica is very fast and mocks all who can not go beyond it. It is very irresponsible and childish, hating when someone manages to overcome thus cheating in the race. She calls the people Slugs. Game Over Thunder is the Team Brat. She hates receiving nicknames, threatening to kill anyone who call her "Brat". She likes to make fun of people, always trying to do everything possible to leave them embarrassed. She calls the people of boring. Appearance Game Over Mushroom:Game Over Mushroom has a light brown hair who is the same hairstyle that Momoko use, but her bangs are mess, her hair pass her shoulders and her eyes are purple with a violet glow leaving it. She wears a very dark purple dress with a purple shirt under it. Along of her chest has a small gold brooch, used as two buttons. She wears a purple socking and a pair of dark purple knee high boots. Her accessories consist in a black moon-shaped earring, white gloves and a purple headband attached to a yellow knot-bow with a stone moon in the middle. Game Over Fight:Game Over Fight has a red hair who is a braid and she use a black headband. She also has dark green eyes. Her outfit which consists of a black sleeveless gi fighter, a dark purple shirt under the gi, midnight blue gloves and dark blue tights. She also wears a pair of black ankle boots. Her accessories consist in a black moon-shaped earrings. Game Over Sonica:Game Over Sonica has a black hair and her hairstyle is a It is side-tail with a white headband and her bangs neatly frame her face Her eyes are red. Her outfits consists into a black dress with red accents. On her waist has a gold ring use as a belt, the dress skirt is a thin layer and a red leg under the dress. Her accessories include a black choker with a red lace with a dark red gem in the middle, black moon-shaped earring, white colour gloves with gold bracelets tip and pair of red ankle boots. Game Over Thunder:Game Over Thunder's hair is orange and is a twintail. Her eyes are orange. She a black dress with a orange ribbon in the skirt and there looks to be a orange bow in the back. Her accessories include a black choker, orange arm protection, black pikachu ears and,thigh-length cream-colour boots and black moon-shaped earrings. History Fight against Cure Mushroom Cure Mushroom was walking around the water temple, she entered in a place where there was and its shadow created life and called interloper. "What bad education, invading the homes of others, I have to do something with you" and they both start to fight. Game Over Mushroom punch the Mushroom's belly doing Mushroom fall to his knees and then returns to be Momoko, Game Over Mushroom kicked the belly Momoko and Say "You're so weak, becomes pathetic, I think it is not worth killing you, after all what you is to your team? Not is the strong, the fast or the powerful, is only the unhelpful" Momoko said would not die so easy because the flame of life burning it. The Game Over Mushroom answer "I understand fire is a destructive thing so.....I will turn you and all his useless friends into ashes" and try to burn Momoko with his flames, but, Momoko held the hand of Game Over Mushroom and as she transformed she said "Fire is not a destructive thing.....The fire is part of the light of life that shines on the earth! If you want me Kill all right, but Leave my friends in peace!!" and it reaches the powerful form and attack Game Over Mushroom with Burning Shot!. Mushroom hugs Game Over Mushroom and say "We all can be better people, you just work hard. To be the best in everything without effort is the same as nothing .....Think about it the next time you face someone." Game Over Mushroom hugs back and thanks Momoko (as a pretty cure) before vanish. Fight against Cure Fight Cure Fight was walking around the shadow temple, she entered in a place where there was and its shadow created life and say "Vandal! Do you not realize that you can not come in here idiot child! I'll have to destroy you" and they both start to fight. Cure Fight was doing well in the fight and Game Over Fight say "You're really strong, would not you leave your team and go fight alone! It would be better without her friends delaying you come on join with me!". Eri say that not like betrayal and that never will do it with his precious friends. Game Over Fight say "Who bullshit! Well now you do not want to join with me nothing left for me to do but destroy you" and perform the Game Over Punch, "My decisions are never assholes!" Eri say and perform the Diamond Impact. Cure Fight hugs Game Over Fight and say "Stop Betraying your friends .... If otherwise not your closest friends can trust you .....Think about it the next time you face someone." Game Over Fight hugs back and thanks Eri (as a pretty cure) before vanish. Fight against Cure Sonica Fight against Cure Thunder Trivia Category:Villan Category:Go! Gamers Pretty Cure Category:Go! Gamers Pretty Cure Characters Category:Go! Gamers Pretty Cure Villans Category:CureLove12 Category:PessoaFamosa